The following paragraph is not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Solid phase microextraction (SPME) is a sampling technique that uses a sorbent-coated substrate to extract an analyte from a sampling media. In order to detect the analyte sorbed on the sorbent, the SPME device is transferred to the injection port of a separating and/or detecting instrument, such as a mass spectrometer. The analyte is desorbed from the sorbent coating of the SPME device and provided to the separating and/or detecting instrument.